And More
by Hisbabygirl011
Summary: Together we make a family. A link to the past, a bridge to our future. Sequel to All I've Ever Wanted.


That's right guys I'm back sorry it took so long things got a little crazy but I am here now. This is going to be other multiple chapter story mostly as long as All I've Ever Wanted.

* * *

I want to say a HUGE thank you to my beta Writer-Princes your amazing thank you so much. You guys must check out her work it is great.

* * *

After saying goodbye Allie and Steve left Hawaii to start their new lives.

Allie felt like this was the way things had to be for now. Her leave time was almost up and they needed to find a house before she went back to work. They went through a couple of houses but Allie always found something wrong with each one. A part of her wanted to be back in Hawaii in the McGarrett's family house. She always dreamed of raising her kids the same way her and Steve were raised. But after a week, Allie and Steve found a house right on the beach. It was perfect it felt like home for the both of them.

After a month they were settled. Allie went back to work handling information critical to national security Intelligence. With only 3 months left in the Navy, Allie enjoyed the time she spent with people she worked with. Including a good friend she met back in the Naval Academy, Breeana, who hadn't change a bit. They spent days catching up and working side by side to provide technical support to deployed units and much more.

Allie felt great. She was 6 weeks pregnant and enjoyed every moment of it. Steve spent most of his days at home or in the water. Unfortunately, he had started to go a little stir crazy. He missed Hawaii and his team. Allie noticed it every time she came home and asked how his day had gone. She always got the same answer. "Fine."

Allie wanted Steve to be happy as she was, so they agreed that he could go back to Hawaii for a couple of weeks for a visit and work. But Steve didn't like the idea of Allie being by herself so she spent her days at work and her on her days off she spent time with friends and family. Then one day during a shift, Allie was approach by Lt. Commander Reyes who informed her that they were looking for someone a with skill set like Steve's and wanted to know if he would be interested in taking the job to train Navy Seals.

Allie was grateful for the offer. She knew it was just what Steve needed to keep busy. Allie informed Reyes that Steve was out of town but would be back in two weeks. Reyes told her to ask Steve to give him a call when he got back in town so they could set up a meeting.

Those two weeks passed and Steve came home. Allie missed him like crazy and just couldn't wait tell to him about the offer. So that night while Allie was making Steve's favorite meal -brown rice, steamed vegetables, and lean beef- she heard the front door open. "Allie!"

"I'm in the kitchen," she said.

Steve walked in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He commented on how good everything smelled and how bad _he_ smelled. Allie laughed and told him go take a shower, adding that dinner would be done by the time he was finished.

Steve kissed her again and went on his way. Fifteen minutes later, they sat down at the table and talked about everything from Steve's trip to what Allie had done while he was away.

"It was great seeing the team again," Steve told her between bites. "The new girl the governor hired was a great addition to the team."

"I'm glad you had fun. Wait, did you say new girl?" Allie said with a confused look on her face, Steve never mentioned her when they would talk over the phone.

"Yeah. I thought I told you. Her name is Riley, and she used to work for the CIA."

"No, you never told me," Allie said. "CIA, huh? Well, the means she's a smart and tough. How does the team like her?"

"They like her fine. She's no me, but they're warming up to her." Steve grinned. "Chin partnered her with Kono and it seems to be working. He's doing a great of a job at running the task force. I'm glad he's in charge. Danny is getting excited and nervous about the wedding."

"Well, that's good. " Allie told him. "Did you expect anything less from Chin? I knew he'd do a good job. And our Danny boy is growing up so fast."

Steve and Allie both laughed. Then Steve said, "How are you? What did you do while I was gone?"

"Let's see. I worked, and when I wasn't working I was at my parent's house or with the girls. And while you were away, I got and offer from Commander Reyes for you."

"For me?" Steve repeated.

"He wants to know if you would be interested in training a group of Navy Seals."

"Wow! I'd love that."

"He said just to call him when you get back so he can set a meeting with you," Allie said.

"All right, sounds good. Dinner was good, too, thank you. Did you make dessert?"

Allie turned around and gave Steve the look. Steve smiled, came up behind her and playfully picked her up. Allie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning, Allie woke up to find Steve nowhere in bed. She rolled over and stretched before getting up. She walked in on Steve making breakfast. She greeted him with a kiss and went to pour a cup of coffee. Steve stopped her and handed her fresh cup of pineapple juice.

After breakfast, Allie had an 8 week pregnancy appointment that they had to get ready for. They then headed for the hospital and waited.

"Allie Hayes," The nurse called as she opened the door. Steve and Allie got up and followed her to an exam room. The nurse then handed Allie a gown to put on. Steve was a little confused at the fact that she had to change, but didn't say anything. After Allie changed, she settled on the exam bed with Steve right next to her.

The doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Edwards."

Allie and Steve just looked at each other before Allie said, "Hi, I'm Allie and this is my fiancé Steve."

Steve and Doctor Edwards shook hands. Then they proceed with the exam. The couple got to see their little bean. Allie got teary when she saw their baby on the screen and heard its heartbeat for the first time. She looked over at Steve, whose eyes were also teary, and he kissed her head and held her hand for the rest of the exam.

At the end Dr. Edwards printed out pictures for them. Allie was such a great mood after doctors she almost forgot to remind Steve to call Officer Reyes to set up the meeting.

The next morning, Allie and Steve woke up and got ready for work. She was so excited about the idea of them working together. When arrived on base, Allie had to drop Steve off at the main office. After a couple of hours, she received a text from Steve saying "I took the job."

Allie was so excited for him so she decided to take a break and see how Steve's meeting went and how work was going. After a few minutes of walking around, she found him by the pool.

"Hey there, sailor," Allie greeted him.

Steve turned around to see Allie. "How's your day going?"

"It's going great now that I get to see you."

Allie smiled as Steve signaled the other officer to take over. He took Allie by the hand and walked over to the table to sit down.

"So how was the meeting?" Allie asked.

"It went really great. They looked over my file, saw that I transferred to reserves and they felt this job would be perfect for me. I was given a list of orders about what I had to train them for and it's going pretty well so far."

Allie was so happy for Steve. She could really see how happy and great he felt about passing on his skills to the Seals. Allie needed to get back to work before someone noticed she'd left and with that they said goodbye.

Steve finished up his last group early. Allie was almost done; she just needed to send some emails. As she typed, Steve crept up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek in greeting. Allie shut down her computer and said good night to everyone.

The ride home was quiet. All Allie wanted to do was go home, make dinner, take a shower and then crawl into bed. When they arrived home Allie took a shower while Steve started dinner and watched the highlights of the game. After dinner they agreed it was time bed.

When they were settled in under the covers, Steve said, "Hey, you okay? You were quiet on the ride home and at dinner."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Allie answered.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She looked over at him. "With this new job is there any chance of being sent away on a mission of any sort?"

Steve sat up on his arm. He could tell she was seriously afraid that he would get sent on a mission. "No, Allie. I won't agree to any missions or assignments. I wouldn't do that to you and the baby. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Now Allie felt bad. First she asked him to move back to the mainland, which meant no Five-0, and now she was basically asking him if he'd ever leave her.

Steve could see that there was something bothering Allie so he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you and our baby." Her placed his hand on Allie's tummy and laid back down.

The next morning while Allie was working, she got called into C.O. Reyes office to talk about an assignment and the work that needed to be done. He then asked her, "How did Steve's first day go?"

"It went amazingly well," Allie answered. "He loves the job. He likes the idea on teaching the boys his skill set, as he puts it."

"That's wonderful. I knew he was the right guy for the job. Plus, I figured he would be bored at home seeing how his Five-0 task force is in Hawaii."

"Yeah, he really enjoys it. The poor guy was going crazy the first month and half we were here, so he went out to Hawaii for a couple of weeks. And now thanks to your offer he's doing really well."

"No problem," Reyes said. "If there is anything the two of you need just call me."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

Allie walked out of his office and looked down at her phone as her text alarm sounded. It was from Steve, asking her out for lunch. She smiled and replied "yes."

Allie felt like she could get use to this. She had a great job, the baby was doing great and with Steve now working on base, she knew that the move from Hawaii to California would work out on its own.


End file.
